Dare
by frenchdarvey
Summary: Their friends are back in town and have planned a special evening at Harvey's apartment. (One shot)


**A/N: I guess I'm finally posting my first fic and, I'm not going to lie, it makes me a little bit nervous ;)))**

 **I especially wanted to thank Etty for her help, I couldn't have done this fic without her, she's an amazing beta (and friend).**

 **I also wanted to thank everyone else who supported me all along the writing, this fic is kinda made for you all.**

 **Hope you'll like and enjoy it!**

 **Let me know what you think ;)**

 **.**

 **This story takes place around the first episodes of season 8.**

* * *

 **Dare**

She takes a look at the clock, 4pm, _shit_. An endless day at work, again. She refocuses her attention on the folder Robert gave her a few hours ago, trying to finish her workload before the end of the day, until she's distracted by her phone vibrating on her desk.

She smiles warmly, quickly grinning at the name displayed on her screen before she picks up the call.

"Who's missing me?" she jokes.

"Someone who has been waiting for a call that never came."

"Touché.. I'm sorry Rachel," Donna replies sincerely. "I've been swept off my feet at work lately and-"

"I was just kidding Donna, it's okay, I understand," her friend cuts her off.

It has only been a few weeks since Rachel and Mike moved to Seattle. Their departure wound still open, but slowly healing.

Donna had adopted her usual coping mechanism; distracting herself with work. Which included normal COO duties, overseeing the new merger, and even playing detective in the hopes that she could figure out more about the firm's most ambitious new senior partner, Samantha Wheeler. But on top of all of that, she was also busy trying to adjust to whatever kind of new 'normal' her and Harvey had agreed upon several weeks ago now.

"Do you know when you're planning on visiting us yet?"

"What about," the COO hears two knocks on her door, "now?"

The redhead looks up, a bright, burgeoning smile spreading across her face as she sees the tall brunette standing just a few feet away from her. She rises from her chair almost immediately and walks toward her friend.

"How? Why?" Donna utters quizzically, somewhat in shock, tears forming as she smiles in bemusement.

"Now who's missing who?"

"Shut up and give me a hug," she scolds humorously, opening her arms to welcome Rachel with a tender, loving embrace.

Only the sound of their breathing fills the silence as they hold one another, warmly. Sometimes, actions are more meaningful than words, and sometimes it's the opposite. But right now, no words are needed to convey how much the two of them have missed each other.

"I'm guessing Mike is here too, right?" Donna continues as they part.

"He is."

"Harvey is going to be so happy," Donna beams, before quirking a brow. "But of course he'll never admit that."

She can't help but bring him up, always occupying her thoughts, even when she's not conscious of the fact. She knows how hard it was for him to say goodbye. Even if he won't overly show it. But he misses Mike. His very first protégé. His annoying sidekick. His friend that earned the right to be called family.

"Well, we already saw him, and Mike is still in his office catching up, you know.." the brunette admits coyly.

"We? You went to him first, really? And you claim to be _my_ friend?" Donna jokes.

The lawyer rolls her eyes to the ceiling and grins, before sharing a laugh with her friend, a real one, in person, after far too many months.

"I've missed you, Donna."

"I've missed you too, Rach."

...

Rachel tells her all about their life in Seattle. How beautiful the city is - even if it is raining most of the time. How much she loves her new job, and working side by side with her new husband.

Donna can't help but notice how much Rachel seems to be glowing. Her new life on the other side of the country seemingly fitting her just perfectly. She feels sincerely overjoyed for her friend. And knowing how content she is, helps ease the fact that she's not around anymore.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" the newlywed inquires.

"I was thinking about hanging out with you..." Donna smirks. "But that huge grin on your face tells me you already planned something, didn't you?".

Without speaking, Rachel dips her hand inside her purse, taking a small, metal object out and waving it in front of Donna's face, as means of an answer.

The confused redhead freezes at the sight, recognising the item straight away.

Rachel was innocently shaking Donna's used-to-be spare key. The very key she had given back to Harvey after learning that he was seeing Paula, thinking she might need it herself someday. Of course she knows that Paula returned it to Harvey after they broke up. Even if he never mentioned it.

She curiously furrows her brows, "Why do you have Harvey's apartment key in your hand?"

"I wanted to throw a _kind of_ party tonight since Mike and I are back, and I knew I couldn't do it at home." Rachel sends Donna a glance, posing a rhetorical question, "Unless you want my father to join?"

Donna chuckles softly at the thought, "As much as I like your father, I'd rather keep our relationship mostly professional."

"Good. Because he's not a fan of kids games."

"Kids?" she questions, arching a brow.

"Yes, we're having a kids night," Rachel elaborates with excitement.

"And Harvey agreed to that?" Donna asks, still astonished by what she was hearing.

"He did."

Donna frowns lightly in amusement. It's as if he's not the same man anymore. A decade ago, he would have laughed in her face for suggesting such a thing. Now, he's much more capable of letting loose, and allowing this kind of spontaneity into his life.

She feels herself becoming slightly overwhelmed at the difference a few short years has made in his life. And how proud she is of the man he has become. More of the man he was when they first met. And the man she always knew to be hiding away under that arrogant facade his demons helped form over the years.

...

For the second time in the day, she hears two knocks on her door, but this time it comes as no surprise. She knows who's standing on the other side of the entrance without even having to lift her eyes from the paperwork in front of her.

"You ready?" he asks in his signature soft tone that only she gets to hear.

"I thought you were already gone home, helping them set up?" she replies in the same curious voice.

"I trust them enough not to burn my apartment down, Donna," Harvey continues with a hint of humour, watching as she tilts her head, a grin stretching across her face.

She rises to her feet. "Well, I think we should hurry anyway. Maybe you trust them, but I don't," she jokes.

Once she's a few inches ahead of him, his hand lowers behind her back, without touching it, "Like you care about my home."

"I care about a lot of things," she states, glancing over her shoulder.

...

They're standing outside of his apartment. He's about to open the door when she stops him, "Do you know who's here tonight?"

He nods, "Yeah, there's Mike and Rachel, obviously, but also Louis and Sheila."

"Louis and Sheila, huh?"

"It's gonna be amazing," he remarks sarcastically, arching both of his brows and smirking down at her.

"I bet it is..." she mutters unenthusiastically. "Even if I have no idea what Rach had in mind when she told me we were going to be playing kids games.."

"Don't worry. Our team is going to beat their asses, whatever it might be."

"Why are you so sure we're going to be together?" she points out, teeth peeking out under her smile, challenging him.

"Because," he begins, "they're both couples, so I'm sure they want to be a team, and I also don't want to play with Louis." He pauses for a second before he adds, "Maybe we're not a couple yet, but I still want to win, and I know that with you, I will."

 _Yet_.

The word still rings in her ears moments later. We're not a couple **_yet_**. That's what he said, literally. She doesn't know if he noticed, but she sure as hell did. _Why yet? Does he plan to be with her? And if he does, then when? And why now, after all these years?_ All these questions are now stuck in her head and she can't possibly think about anything else in the moment.

"Donna? Donna? Donna, I'm not going to hold the door forever," Harvey exclaims impatiently.

Still lost in her thought, she barely hears him calling after her.

"Earth to Donna," another voice shouts from just inside the door.

"Yeah I'm coming, no need to yell, Mike," she retorts, passing by Harvey.

"You looked like you'd seen a ghost just then," Harvey mutters curiously.

"Maybe I did, maybe this place is _haunted_ , who knows?" she deflects with her signature wit.

...

After greeting everyone, they all sit on the sofa as Rachel stands up in front of the fireplace to explain the whole point of the evening, and the first game they're about to partake in.

"As I've said before, tonight we're going to go back to our childhood years," she starts, already overly excited. "That's why I brought some fun games we used to play when we were young...even though I still am," she jests, shifting her head towards her husband.

The lawyer takes a laminate mat with several colored circles displayed on it out of a box, and shakes it out until the material falls flat as she holds it up, allowing everyone to see.

"Are we really going to play Twister?" Louis complains, frowning his brows.

They all agree at the same time, "I think we are."

"The rules are simple, when someone twists the spinner, and the arrow points to a color, you have to place whatever part of your body is indicated, on whichever color you land on," Rachel explains.

As the brunette finishes, Donna turns her face towards Harvey, trying to find out if something is bothering him. But if there is, he's not showing it, as usual.

In the meantime, she begins to blush at the idea of her body becoming tangled up with his, his skin pressed against hers.

"Who wants to start?" Mike asks, pulling her from her train of thought.

"Let's do this, Louis. Maybe it will help get us pregnant!" Sheila announces.

...

"Right hand, green," Harvey blurts out.

"Sheila, if you cross your leg this way, maybe I'll be able to..." Louis doesn't have the time to finish his sentence before the both of them collapse into a heap on the floor.

"You made it to nine spins, that's a good score," Rachel informs with a friendly giggle.

"I wish I was a cat," Louis admits, his eyes sparkling at the statement.

"Too bad you're not," Harvey jokes.

"You know what, Harvey? Why don't you show us _your_ skills. See if you can beat nine," he challenges.

"Donna, it's time for Louis to really see how great we work together."

She's sitting on the couch, once again lost in thought, like the world currently spinning around her had ceased to exist, standing still.

In the blink of an eye, she finds herself facing Harvey, gently extending his hand to help her to her feet.

He's not as tentative with his affections as he should be, or usually is. She can't help but wonder if it's because things really have changed between them. Instead of going back to normal like they both agreed.

"A gentleman? What have we done to Harvey?" she teases.

"Harvey who? I'm the Twister King."

"Oh, it makes sense now," Donna starts, with an inconspicuous smile. "But I don't think I'm gonna play this game, I don't wanna ruin this dress."

He gently takes her by the wrist, not willing to let her bow out that easily, "That's not an issue."

"Harvey..."

"I'm just going to give you more comfortable clothes okay? And I'm going to take off this suit because I don't want to ruin it either," he explains kindly, leading her to his bedroom.

Passing the couch, she catches a wink from her friend, knowing that this room is the only one the redhead has never entered. Not in this way. Not like the other girls he takes in there. And it makes her anxious, because this room is the only thing in his private life she doesn't know about.

"Okay…" she utters, trying to steady her voice, prevent it from shaking. "But I don't think you have my size anyway."

"I have an old Harvard t-shirt, I think it would fit you perfectly, Donna," he smirks. "And maybe some old sweats too."

"Thanks." She quickly turns her head, trying to avoid his gaze, feeling the blush set under her cheeks as he watches her.

"You can stay here, I'll get changed in there." He picks up his clothes and heads into his ensuite.

She starts to undress and put Harvey's clothes on as fast as possible, wanting to avoid any potentially awkward moments should he materialise again too quickly.

Even if he might have not worn these clothes recently, his scent was still embedded in them, his cologne, the one she fell in love with the night they met.

After collecting her dress and heels, she looks up at the bathroom door on the far end of the room, noticing he hadn't closed it completely. She can't help but stare at him, half naked. She gazes at his back. He may have aged, but each curve, every muscle, is the same as she remembers.

"Ready?"

She chuckles, "Yes, let's go kick some ass."

...

"You two are soooo cute," Mike says with a childish voice, placing his hands over his heart at the sight of their matching clothes.

"Shut it, Mike!" they both shout back in perfect sync.

"Do you prefer starting on the left side Donna? Or..."

The anxious redhead nods, swallowing a fresh lump now lodged in her throat, "Left is fine."

The duo position themselves on the mat, waiting for Rachel to turn the spinner to start their first round.

"Okay let's go!" Rachel calls out, watching it spin. "Left foot, red."

Both move their feet, trying to avoid making contact just yet.

"Right hand, green," Mike announces next.

Donna decides to put her hand on top of the mat as Harvey puts his at the bottom, staying a safe distance away.

...

"Left hand, blue."

This time it's inevitable, they've reached the sixth round, they have to touch. If they don't, they're going to lose. And knowing Harvey, means she knows losing is not an option, especially not against Louis.

"Is this okay? I'm not hurting you, am I?" he worries, straining himself as he manoeuvres around her.

"My bones are not made of glass, Harvey."

As the rounds go on, they start to find themselves in a weird position. His body is above her back, arms on either side of her face and one leg intertwined with hers.

"Right foot, yellow," Louis exclaims.

"Okay Harvey," she breathes heavily. "Now I need to turn around so you can-"

"Like this?" her partner cuts off, finally facing her as she turns.

The sudden proximity between them makes her hitch her breath and stare at him. She finds his gaze, holding hers, never wanting to let go.

His nose is now brushing against hers, their lips almost kissing. She can feel the heat of his breath stroking her skin in harmony with the warmth emanating from his body, and hovering over her chest.

And they stay just like that.

She notices from the corner of her eyes how Harvey's arms start to tremble, pushing hard and trying to maintain the small distance between them that a simple imbalance could close.

Harvey clears his throat nervously, "You wanna stop, or continue? It's getting hard to move now, and we already hit thirteen rounds, we've won."

"I know. But if you think you can't continue then I think you need to be more... _flexible_ ," she teases, emphasising the last word.

"Are you quoting The Incredibles?"

"What if I am?"

As an answer, he decides to shift his leg in order to make her lose her balance. He catches her in his arms before she hits the floor, holding her close to make sure she goes unharmed.

"See, I _am_ flexible."

They both burst out laughing, still holding each other. Her right arm rests over his chest, both of his arms locked around her frame, faces falling too close for comfort. Their laughter dies out as both realise how close they actually are.

"Okay, hmm," Mike starts, "can you guys get a room? Harvey's bedroom is right there. Because it's our turn now."

They both grin at his remark, "Sure Mike, time for you to lose too," Harvey adds.

...

After making it eleven rounds, Mike and Rachel finally lose the game, crowning Donna and Harvey the winners, much to Harvey's delight.

The group of friends start discussing their lives next. Home, the office, and everything in between. Then Louis and Sheila wave them goodbye an hour later, leaving the married couple, and Donna and Harvey, alone.

"So…" Rachel starts with a mischievous smile on her face.

"So, what?" the redhead inquires.

Her friend explains, a grin spreading, "Now it's just the four of us, we can play the game I was dying to start since we got here."

"Which is?" Harvey asks, lowering his brow in questioning.

"Truth or Dare!" the brunette exclaims excitedly.

Her husband sighs, placing his hand on his forehead, "Okay, we're doomed."

...

"I'm not doing it!" Harvey shouts in disbelief.

"Come on Harvey, it's just a kiss!" Rachel remarks.

"I. am. not. doing. it." he repeats, becoming slightly annoyed.

The woman insists, "The rules are the rules, I told you 'Truth or Dare' and you said 'Dare', so now it's time for you to do what I dared you to."

"Goddamnit Rachel, I am not kissing Mike!"

"Harvey, it's just a kiss. Imagine I'm...I don't know, your brother?"

"And you're okay with that? Kissing your brother?" he counters back in shock. "Rachel please, ask me to do something else, anything, but not this, I'm not kissing a guy."

"I'm just-"

"Shut up, Mike!" his wife cuts him off, before smirking at their friend. "So Harvey, _anything_ right?"

"Anything," he promises.

"Okay, then…" she looks over to the person sitting next to her, "I want you to kiss _Donna_."

The other woman shakes her head, "What? No no no, I wasn't supposed to be involved in this."

Harvey clenches his jaw, trying to focus on what his friend just asked him to do.

"Rachel… are you serious?" Donna knows that she is aware of what happened a few months ago, when she kissed Harvey in her office. But what Rachel doesn't know, is that she lied and told him she didn't feel anything when she kissed him.

"Okay," a voice mumbles. "Okay, I'll do it."

Donna inhales at the words she hears from him, not knowing how to react.

As he shyly turns his head to face her, he looks into her eyes, trying to see if she wants this game to stop, if the kiss is too much for her. But she's just staring at him with the same spark in her eye that she possessed that night on her couch, the night he told her that he loved her. And this look is enough for him, _he knows_.

In a heartbeat, he leans into her lips, giving her a quick, chaste peck before pulling back.

She opens her eyes, still in shock over the rapidness of it, but also of the feeling of his lips against hers, again.

"Are you kidding me, Harvey?" Mike complains, furrowing his brows. "That wasn't a kiss! It was... I don't even know _what_ it was, but it sure wasn't a kiss."

"I agree. I told you to kiss Donna and by that I meant a _real_ kiss. Harvey, you can start again." Rachel can swear Donna is currently sending her a death glare without even having to look at her.

Harvey becomes defensive, "You just told me to kiss her and I did. If you wanted me to do _more_.. then you should have been more specific. Now it's too late."

"So that's what you call a kiss, huh? Poor women. They must be really disappointed that you don't live up to the legend," Mike teases.

"You know what?" Harvey retorts in annoyance, his ego touched. "I'm going to show you how a _real_ man kisses a woman."

With that said, he turns to face Donna again. Asking her for permission with his eyes. She blinks as an answer, her body unable to say no, even if her mind wants to.

His thumb lingers over her cheek, softly stroking it. She can feel goosebumps erupt all over her skin at the contact. He pins a lock behind her ear and lowers his fingers behind her neck. Her pupils are dilating, her gaze switching back and forth between his darkening eyes and pursed lips.

She starts to feel his breath near her mouth as he closes the gap between them. She shuts her eyes. His lips brush against hers, offering touch, then crash for feeling. She parts her lips to let his tongue in as she moves her hands up his chest to the back of his neck, a gentle, sensual reminder of the last time she kissed him. But this time she can feel the taste of scotch and wine blending inside her mouth, creating the perfect beverage.

Gasping for air, he slowly pulls back and rests his forehead against hers.

"There," he mutters sincerely, before letting go of her embrace.

When he sits back next to her, she fondles her lips in disbelief, her mind repeating the kiss she just shared with him on loop. The kiss that has awakened all the feelings she tried to bury deep down since the last one, emotions now looming over their heads like a tsunami wave, threatening to pull them right out to sea.

"So, you guys are good now? Do you think it was a proper kiss, or do I need to do it a third time?"

"It was…" Mike starts, failing to find words.

"Passionate," his wife finishes.

"Yeah… yeah it was…" Donna whispers to herself.

...

It's past midnight when the couple finish their last drinks and decide to head home after helping to clean up, leaving both Donna and Harvey alone.

She's sitting on the couch while he's in the kitchen retrieving two glasses and a bottle of red wine.

He walks toward her and settles on the empty space of the couch next to her, handing her a glass.

He fills it up a generous amount. "It was good to have them back for today."

"It was," she agrees, watching him pour her drink.

He swirls his glass, making the liquid spin around inside of it. "I've missed them," he voices truthfully before taking a sip.

"I know. I have too." A warm grin spreads over her face, comforting him. He tries to smile back at her the same way, wanting to do the same for her, but his facade fades away.

"Donna?"

She looks up, intrigued by his tone, "Yes?"

"I've missed _us_ too," he admits wholeheartedly.

He catches her eyes and they stay like that for a while, neither blinking, just staring.

"I should go," she whispers with a sense of déjà-vu, the moment becoming too heavy, too quickly.

She rises up from her seat, taking her purse and clothes before pacing towards his door. He follows.

"I'll give these back," she points to the clothes he gave her, "next time I see you. Goodnight Harvey."

She puts her palm on the handle, ready to go, when his hand catches her by the wrist.

He speaks in his softest voice, "Wait a minute, please. I have something for you."

He quickly walks back through his condo, stops himself in front of a cabinet, opens the drawer, and takes an item in his hand before coming back to the door.

"I think this thing belongs to you." He opens up her fist and places the item inside, before closing it with both of his hands.

As she opens it she sees a key, _the_ key, _her_ key.

She tilts her head, "Why now?"

"Because I never had the balls to give you them back before."

"Why _now_ , Harvey?" she persists.

He takes her hand and declares, "Because I want you to have them, I _need_ you to have them. They've always been yours anyway."

She attempts to reply but the lump in her throat prevents her from uttering even the slightest sound. Her words, a simple 'thank you', stuck in there, unable to leave the tip of her tongue.

"And Donna?"

"What?" she replies with a lowered tone.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Are you kidding me?" she growls, shaking her head in annoyance.

He repeats, "Truth or Dare?"

She pauses for a second, maybe more, before answering, "Okay…Truth."

"Close your eyes."

"What? Why I ha-"

"Close your eyes, and don't move," he commands.

She suddenly feels his hands helping her to get rid of her belongings, dropping them to the floor. But she doesn't open her eyes.

After that, she feels his forefinger lightly pressing her cheek.

"Do you want me to kiss you there?" he asks.

She automatically frowns her brows at his request. _What the hell is he doing?_ Like earlier she knows that she can't say no to him, her heart doesn't want to, and her brain is practically on autopilot by now.

"Yes."

At her words, he leans in and gives her a soft and quick kiss, just long enough to let her feel the warmth of his lips against her cheek.

He points out her other cheek this time and asks the same question. She whispers another "Yes." He kisses her again, the same way as before.

He indicates her forehead, "Do you want me to kiss you here?"

"Mhmm," she mumbles with a weak nod.

He gently places both of his thumbs on her cheeks and the rest of his hands behind her nape. He kisses her, noticing the height difference between them and how easy it is for him to do that. He smiles to himself, knowing that she can't see him, and also because he knows where he's about to ask for his next kiss.

"And here?"

He brushes her lips with his thumb, and lets it rest on her mouth. She knows that her answer is going to be a pivotal part of paving their future together - if they even have one. But no matter how much she wants to do it, she's fearful. Afraid of taking the plunge and slowly drowning. Even if she knows that now he's a better man, a man who's ready, a man who's maybe the love of her life. But she's afraid, afraid of them, afraid of what they could be, afraid of everything.

She decides to open her eyes.

Again, she finds herself facing Harvey. She can tell that he's ready to kiss her just by the look in his eyes, jet black, full of desire. But she can't do it now, not without making things clear between them.

"Is this just a game to you?"

"No, it's not," he responds assertively, with the tone he only uses for her.

"Then what are we doing? Because this doesn't feel like being _back to normal_ to me?"

"Because it has never been Donna…" He clenches his jaw. "I need to figure out how I feel." He pauses to gather his thoughts. "How I feel about _you_."

Immediately, she sees herself back to that night. After being attacked by Malik on the stand, and hit by Louis' words. The night where she walked towards _him_ , thinking of nothing but the fact that she wanted to know, know how she feels about him. So she decided to kiss him.

"And I guess you have to figure this out too, Donna."

Every detail of this night is now etched in her mind, "I already did."

His face contorts into an anxious expression and he stops fondling her neck at her words, clearly aware of what she's referring to.

"And lied," she adds, tears brewing. "I lied when I told you I didn't feel anything and-"

He cuts her off, relief in his expression, "I lied too, Donna. When I told you I didn't want more, I lied."

"Why?" she whispers.

"I was in a relationship, and I was afraid, and I lied. But now I'm ready to tell you the truth." He relaxes his jaw and starts to confess, "I want you, Donna. You are my _more_ , my everything. I know I'm late, but I was just too blind to see, or admit it, but not anymore."

The tears fall as the thrill runs through her veins. He wants _more_ , he wants _her_ , and he said it.

"Donna," he continues, a smile engulfing his face as he begins again. "Do you want me to kiss you? Properly?"

She doesn't reply verbally, but crashes her lips against his in response. The repressed feelings expressed with a firm kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck as he bites her bottom lip, already wanting to slide his tongue inside her mouth.

She parts her lips immediately, deepening the kiss. She feels the warmth of his tongue, curling in perfect tandem with hers, like they kiss this way everyday.

As their tongues dance, they soon find themselves in his bedroom starting to undress, eager to feel their skin burning under the other one's touch. He pushes her on top of the bed and begins to leave wet kisses down her jaw, keeping the line all along her jugular until he finds himself in the middle of her breasts. He stops, looks up at her, and tries to find her eyes.

Not sure of what was happening, she locks her eyes with his and throws him a panicked glare, the fear of having made a mistake consuming her on the inside.

"I just- I just never thought I'd have this," he confesses on the verge of tears.

"I'm here, Harvey," she reassures sweetly. "And I'm not going anywhere. Not tonight, not ever."

He cups her cheek and leans in for another kiss, any ounce of fear disappearing in a second.

He goes back to his task, sucking her pulse point and teasing her nipple, feeling it getting hard under his thumb. She suddenly feels his fingertips being replaced by his tongue, licking and sucking her already erect nipples. She groans and takes one of his hands, the pleasure taking over her body.

He leaves kisses down the length of her torso, raises his head a little to catch her eye, searching for every bit of lust he could find.

He teases her by leaving another round of wet kisses over each thigh and near her center. The more she begs, the more he enjoys this game, and repeats his actions.

When he's finally done torturing her - in a good way - , he licks her clit and places his fingers over her slit to test her. She's more than wet. He inserts two fingers directly inside, which makes her arch her back at the abrupt, yet welcome, intrusion.

His digits speed up and she feels herself about to come, she's too close to the edge and he knows it.

That's why he decides to stop his hand and tongue movements. He's ridiculously hard.

In exchange he grabs his cock, rubbing his head against her entrance, knowing she enjoys it. But this time he doesn't have the same amount of patience for foreplay, "You good?"

She nods her head, "I'm on the pill."

Without thinking about it twice, he inserts his full length in one swift move. They groan at the contact. It feels good, so good.

She adjusts, and he starts his first few thrusts. He travels up her body, reaches her face and bites her earlobe while quickening his hip movements.

She places her hand on his back, "Harv-" and scratches it as the tension builds up inside her, "Fuck."

Keeping up his movements, he kisses her one last time before he comes. A strangled moan escaping his lips as he feels her tremble under him, releasing a sigh.

They still for a moment, trying to catch their breath.

He slips out gently and shifts next to her on the bed, "That was even better than I expected."

She places her hand under the pillow and frowns. "You were expecting this to happen?" she toys.

"Well, maybe not _today_... but I was definitely expecting _something_."

"I think I need to buy Twister, it makes you confess your feelings."

He laughs, "You can, but I think we might use it in another way…"

"Jesus," she whispers, a grin stretching from cheek to cheek, reflecting his own as a comfortable silence takes over.

She reaches for his face and strokes it, "Harvey?"

"What?" He places his hand above hers and fondles it the way she does with his cheek.

"Truth or Dare?" she offers.

Acting calm and sure of himself, he responds, "Truth."

 _Truth_. Finally.

After spending all night avoiding this side of the game, and whatever repercussions it might bring, he decides to opt for the other option, to show his cards.

For her, it feels like he just opened a door. The very same door she tried to open countless times before, and never succeeded. But this time, it's different. Different because he gave her the key, both figuratively and literally. Which means that she's allowed to open it, and he won't shut her out.

It takes her a few seconds to gather some courage and ask once more, one last time, "Love me h-"

But before she can say any more, he gently removes his hand from where it rests to intertwine his fingers with hers. As their hands hold one another, he closes the gap between them and gives her a tender kiss.

"I'm _in_ love with you, Donna."

...


End file.
